Wagon Train Fer
by Tisiphone-Edge
Summary: Une impression de déjà vu, une odeur familière, il n'en faut pas plus à Sasuke pour retrouver un sens à sa vie. Sasuke x Hinata. (Cette histoire se lit en parallèle à "Trouver sa voie".
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour bonjour !

Me re-voilà avec un petit one-shot tout rose, tout mignon (en tout cas définitivement moins dure que mon autre fic qui s'est fini tragiquement ^^').

Pour la petite anecdote, je voulais à l'origine écrire toute une fiction avec comme couple Sasuke et Hinata mais j'ai pas réussi *soupir*. Manque de motivation, peur de décevoir, résultat confus et pas satisfaisant... Bref. Mais comme y'avait un petit bout de l'histoire qui me plaisait et que je pense pourrait plaire à certains, j'ai quand même décidé de la partager. Et donc me voilà avec ce petit one-shot un peu bizarre.

Sinon concernant l'histoire en elle-même, on y voit que le point de vue de Sasuke et l'histoire se situe après l'attaque de Jubi. Après, il y a une chose que vous devez savoir sur moi : j'ai arrêté de suivre Naruto après la désertion de Sasuke. Et l'attaque de Jubi, j'en ai juste entendu parler (quelque bribes). D'ailleurs je sais même pas qui est Jubi... Donc possibilité de manque de cohérence avec l'univers de Shippuden. *Désolée*.

Autrement, j'espère que ce petit one shot vous plaira quand même. J'attends vos réactions, avis, critiques (genre un Sasuke trop OCC, une fin bizarre...) avec impatience. Je répondrais aux reviews sur mon profil ^^.

Bon, je vous retiens pas plus que ça et vous laisse lire ma petite histoire !

* * *

**Wagon Train Fer.**

Une lumière blanche. Une grande lumière blanche au centre d'une forêt. Les yeux presqu'éteints, Sasuke observait le fond de cette lumière pure. Il crut y voir quelqu'un au centre.

Des longs cheveux nuit encadrant une démarche gracieuse, une douce odeur de pommade émanant du bout des doigts. Le visage de cette personne était effacé mais son sourire invisible atteignit tout de même le cœur du jeune homme. Il reconnaissait cette personne. Il la reconnaissait ! Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade, l'espoir de la revoir après de longues années.

Sasuke souleva sa main pour la tendre vers cette personne. Mais lourde comme du plomb elle refusait de se soulever. Sasuke sentit ses lèvres remuer, il savait ce qu'il voulait dire, mais aucun son ne sortait. La lumière se dissipait, la personne s'en allait.

Il réussit à murmurer.

"Tu es réveillé !" S'exclama doucement une voix. "Dieu merci. Non, ne bouge pas, sinon l'onguent ne fera pas effet."

La vision de Sasuke était encore floue. Il crut distinguer des contours féminins et de longs cheveux foncés. Il se concentra pour focaliser ses idées et sa vision se fit bien plus nette. Des yeux sans pupille étaient penchés sur son visage et une forte odeur d'onguent émanait de la personne.

Sasuke se raidit inconsciemment. La personne, _**la**_ _**fille**_, alors qu'elle l'inspectait de haut en bas, ses longs cheveux le caressait, parcourant son corps masculin. La jeune femme, concentrée sur ses blessures, coinça une mèche derrière son oreille, geste anodin qui n'échappa cependant pas à l'attention de Sasuke.

Le rythme avec lequel elle allait et venait le long de son corps le berçait. Mais elle semblait bien trop concernée par ses blessures pour s'en rendre compte.

Soudain, il la sentit s'éloigner de lui. Quelqu'un l'avait appelée. Elle se releva et disparut de son champ de vision. Sasuke faillit gémir de désapprobation. La brunette fut vite remplacée par une figure blonde. _Ino_, pensa Sasuke, en la reconnaissant.

"Je vais m'occuper de lui, merci de ton aide," entendit-il lorsque la blonde se pencha vers lui.

Sasuke ferma instinctivement les yeux. Ses membres étaient complètement ankylosés et la dernière chose qu'il voulait voir, c'était l'un des pots de colle de son enfance. La fatigue revint à la charge et il sombra dans l'inconscient.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, c'était pour se retrouver dans une pièce blanche et aérée. Il reconnut tout de suite les lieux : l'hôpital de Konoha. Ses souvenirs lui revinrent peu à peu. Jubi attaquant Konoha, lui décidant de s'allier à Naruto pour faire face à l'assaut, lui épargnant une attaque fatale au blond et…

Une odeur, une femme aux longs cheveux ternes, une sensation.

Sasuke passa une main bandée sur son front et fixa d'un air absent le plafond. _Qui était-elle ? Qui était cette fille ? _

Sasuke ferma longuement les yeux avant de les rouvrir et de se redresser. Et c'est là qu'il les vit : les barreaux attachés à sa fenêtre. Sasuke baissa la tête jusqu'à ombrer ses yeux : cacher la tristesse et le désespoir qui l'envahissaient.

Il était en terrain ennemi. Il n'était pas le bienvenu à Konoha.

Et ces barreaux étaient là pour le lui rappeler. Tout comme la horde de ninja postée à l'entrée de sa chambre. Sasuke n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour les sentir. Il émanait une telle hostilité d'eux.

Sasuke ferma les yeux.

Konoha n'était plus son chez lui. Uchiwa Sasuke n'avait plus de chez lui. Et ces barreaux étaient là pour le lui rappeler.

Les yeux fixés sur le village qui avait été une fois son foyer, Sasuke laissa sa carapace d'acier balayer tous ses sentiments et ses regrets. Lorsque l'inquisition de Konoha pénétra sa chambre une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Sasuke était redevenu le ninja froid et indifférent.

Il les écouta sans un mot lui citer les charges pour lesquelles il était poursuivi. Trahison, désertion, tentative de meurtre… La liste était longue.

"Dans l'attente de votre procès, vous serez placé en détention provisoire et sous haute surveillance dans la prison de Sugamo," énonça d'une voix claire et distincte la femme. "Si d'ici le procès vous n'avez pas trouvé d'avocat pour plaider votre cause, un avocat vous sera commis d'office. "

Sasuke ricana à cette dernière phrase. Qui voudrait plaider l'affaire d'un traitre et renégat ? Il était condamné avant même d'être jugé. Et il s'est lui-même qui s'est condamné en quittant le village trois ans plus tôt. Sasuke soupira d'ennui. Il s'enquit ensuite de la date de son procès.

"Dans trois mois."

Sasuke acquiesça avant de se laisser escorter vers son nouveau chez lui : la cellule 113 B de la prison de Sugamo.

§...§

Adossé contre le mur crasseux de sa cellule peu éclairé, Sasuke observa sans réel intérêt le rat qui allait et venait. Si les deux premiers jours, les couinements aigue de la bête l'avaient profondément agacé, maintenant il s'y était habitué et trouvait l'animal presque d'agréable compagnie.

Une lueur de surprise éclaira le regard de Sasuke lorsqu'il vit la bestiole s'affoler et retourner vivement dans son trou. La seconde d'après Sasuke en comprenait la raison. La porte blindée grinça et les silhouettes de deux geôliers apparurent sur le pas de la porte.

"De la visite pour toi Sasuke," énonça l'un des geôliers.

Sasuke baissa légèrement les yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière.

"De la part de qui ?"

"Tu verras bien quand tu y seras," répliqua le deuxième, l'air goguenard.

Sasuke grogna dans sa barbe avant de s'exécuter et de suivre docilement les deux gardiens vers le parloir. Lorsqu'il arriva sur les lieux, Sasuke se figea légèrement avant de cloitrer ses sentiments dans un coin de sa personne et faire face à son visiteur.

Un visiteur au bras bandé et au visage anormalement grave. Loin du gamin qui hurlait à qui le voulait qu'il serait le prochain Hokage. Naruto avait bien changé depuis l'Académie. Plus mûr, plus de sérieux.

"Ce n'est pas pour te voir derrière des barreaux que je me suis démené toutes ces années pour te ramener. En fait je crois que c'était la dernière chose dont j'avais envie," précisa amèrement le blond avant de rentrer la tête dans ses épaules.

Sasuke ne répondit rien. Il n'y avait rien à répondre de toute façon. Il était là où ses actions devaient l'amener : une cellule humide et crasseuse.

"Et merde Sasuke ! Pourquoi ils t'ont enfermé!" S'exclama Naruto en abaissant son poing valide contre la table. "Pourquoi !?"

"J'ai déserté et trahit Konoha," énonça calmement Sasuke. "Où veux-tu que je sois d'autre ?"

"Dehors dans le village que tu m'as aidé à protéger," rétorqua sec Naruto. "Tu as donné ta vie pour sauver Konoha. Je l'ai vu. Tu étais prêt à sacrifier ta vie pour ce village, alors je…"

"Je dois être jugé pour mes actes passés Naruto," trancha Sasuke. "Et l'intime conviction d'un seul homme ne pèsera pas lourd dans la balance."

Naruto s'arrêta dans sa lancée, surpris avant de baisser les yeux, les poings serrés.

"C'est vrai Sasuke, la conviction d'un homme ne pourrait pas changer grand-chose. Mais je ne suis pas le seul à le penser. Toutes les personnes qui étaient là ce jour-là face à Jubi savent que tu étais prêt à donner ta vie pour protéger Konoha."

Cette fois-ci c'était au tour de Sasuke d'être surpris, bien que le cachant extrêmement bien. Son cœur se mit à le brûler derrière sa poitrine, un sentiment que même sa carapace ne put réussi à balayer : de l'espoir.

"Je te promets de te faire sortir d'ici Sasuke," déclara solennellement Naruto. "Je le jure sur mon honneur de ninja !"

La pose du mec cool en mode on, un sourire aussi large que le mon Fuji sur le faciès, Naruto resplendissait de confiance. Sasuke ricana avant de se retourner et de jeter par-dessus son épaule :

"Alors ne me fais pas attendre trop longtemps, crétin de Naruto."

Et Sasuke retourna dans sa cellule, le cœur plus léger. S'il existait bien une seule personne au monde capable de retourner les situations les plus impossibles, c'était Naruto. Et ça, Sasuke n'en doutait pas un seul instant.

§...§

Les jours suivants sa conversation avec Naruto, Sasuke put constater par lui-même à quel point le blond avait dit vrai : beaucoup de personne était venu lui rendre visite pour le remercier de ce qu'il avait fait pour le village. Certains étaient des ninjas, d'autres de simples villageois ayant été témoins de la fougue avec laquelle il avait combattu.

C'est ainsi que Sasuke avait la reçu la visite de quelques marchands, de la Team Asuma, de Sakura. Et maintenant de la Team 8.

Sasuke n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de la seule fille qui se trouvait dans la pièce. C'était _elle_. C'était elle dans la forêt, ce jour-là. Ces longs cheveux foncés, cette sensation de douceur, cette odeur de pommade…

_Hyuga Hinata_.

Sasuke se mit à la détailler religieusement. Il but chaque battement de ses longs cils, avala chacune de ses mimiques, grava toutes les nuances de son regard mi-timide mi-confus. Elle n'avait pas les cheveux noirs : ils tiraient plus vers le bleu très foncé qu'autre chose. Et ses yeux… Contrairement à sa première impression, les yeux d'Hinata n'étaient pas blancs : ils avaient cette teinte lavande, parme.

Plus il l'observait plus il la découvrait. Il la trouvait étonnante, **intéressante**. Hyuga Hinata éveillait son intérêt, sa curiosité.

Et Sasuke sentait quelque chose imploser en lui. Ou plutôt se libérer. Une sensation particulièrement excitante qui lui donnait envie de rire et sourire comme un dératé. Ca le démangeait de l'intérieur. Et ça lui plaisait, oh oui, ça lui plaisait !

"A-Hem !"

Sasuke haussa un sourcil autoritaire face au raclement de gorge peu naturel et se tourna vers sa source. Kiba.

"Bref, on voulait juste te remercier pour ce que tu avais fait pour le village. Et que même si ça n'excuse pas tes actions passées, on a apprécié," ajouta Kiba d'un air détaché.

"Nous sommes également heureux de te revoir au village," déclara solennellement Shino.

Ses deux compagnons acquiescèrent en chœur. Sasuke reporta à nouveau son attention sur Hinata. Elle était la seule à n'avoir rien dit. Mais cette dernière se contenta de fixer ses chaussures. Sasuke soupira d'ennui et de frustration.

"L'heure des visites est terminée," énonça un garde derrière lui.

Sasuke adressa un dernier signe de la tête aux membres de l'équipe 8 avant de se retourner et de rejoindre sa cellule avec cette même idée persistante dans esprit : avoir Hinata à quelques mètres de lui le faisait se sentir très **homme**.

§...§

_S'il y a une personne sur cette Terre capable de réaliser l'impossible, c'est bien Naruto_, pensa Sasuke en observant le ciel de Konoha.

Adossé à un mur en plein quartier marchand, Sasuke savourait sa liberté. Le quartier marchand de Konoha, la place la plus fréquentée et la plus affluente. Les gens allaient et venaient, pressés, détendus, heureux. Certains lui jetaient des regards curieux, d'autres méfiants, d'autre encore changeaient de trottoir en l'apercevant.

Mais Sasuke s'en moquait un peu. Il avait juste envie de voir du monde, voir la vie. Et voir son futur.

"Ce sera tout mademoiselle ?"

Sasuke observa de loin la vieille marchande qui venait de parler. Puis son regard se porta naturellement sur son interlocutrice.

"Oui merci."

Hyuga Hinata. La jeune femme tendit ses quelques pièces à la vieille marchande avant de se saisir de ses courses et de lever les yeux. Elle aussi admirait le magnifique soleil qui rayonnait Konoha.

Jamais Sasuke n'avait senti la vie pulser en lui avec autant de passion que lorsqu'elle était dans les parages. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle envie de vivre et de prendre sa revanche sur la vie. Il avait trouvé un nouveau but dans sa vie. Un but plus plaisant et moins destructeur que la vengeance. Et ce but se tenait à quelques mètres de lui.

_Avec des arguments des plus intéressants_, ne put s'empêcher de penser Sasuke en lorgnant sur les courbes d'Hinata.

Conquérir Hyuga Hinata. Agrandir sa famille. Bâtir son clan. Etre heureux.

Sasuke décroisa ses bras et bougea. Il prit son courage à deux mains et posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Hinata.

"J'ai besoin de toi."


	2. Chapter 2

Hello tout le monde ! Alors voilà le chapitre 2 de mon one-shot qui en fait n'est plus un one shot mais bien une fic. Une fic qui se lit en parallèle à "Trouver sa voie".

Après nouvelle peu réjouissante : je vais faire une pause dans l'écriture pour un temps (arrivée des partiels etc...). Je posterais le chapitre 3 de cette fic et ensuite, je me concentrerais sur mes études et sur ce que je vais faire de mon avenir. (Il faut bien que je "trouve ma voie" moi aussi ^^')

Un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé un commentaire. J'espère que la suite va vous plaire :-D

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : **

"J'ai besoin de toi."

Il lut de la surprise dans ses yeux. Tellement de surprise qu'elle en avait fait tomber ses courses.

"Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, Sasuke-san ?"

Elle était du genre à se reprendre vite. Il aimait ça.

"J'aimerais que tu m'arranges un entretien avec ton père. "

Elle cligna des yeux sous l'effet de la surprise. Et Sasuke observa sans gêne la multitude de sentiments qui traversa son regard lavande.

"Alors ?" S'impatienta le brun.

"Ah euh," bégaya Hinata. "Je-Je veux bien essayer. Mais… Puis-je te demander le motif de cet entretien ?"

"Non."

Elle eut un léger mouvement de recul. Sasuke en profita pour détailler sa silhouette. Elle avait vraiment de long cheveux. Et ça ne lui déplaisait vraiment pas.

"Eh bien, c'est-à-dire que, si je ne sais pas pour-"

"Dis simplement à ton père qu'Uchiwa Sasuke lui demande un entretien. "

"Très bien," abdiqua Hinata. "Mais je ne suis pas sûre que-"

"J'attends la réponse ce soir !"

"Ah d'accord mais je-"

Sasuke ne chercha pas à en entendre davantage et tourna les talons, sous le regard perdu d'Hinata.

§...§

Il pénétra silencieusement le bureau de l'Hokage. Hier quand Naruto lui avait annoncé qu'il était libre, il lui avait précisé que c'était sous une condition. Une condition sur laquelle il ne s'était pas étendu.

"Je t'attendais Sasuke. Installe-toi."

Tsunade assise, les doigts croisées devant ses yeux graves. Elle le jaugeait.

"Nous commencerons après l'arrivé de Naruto. "

Sasuke soupira avant de croiser les bras et s'adosser contre un mur. Visiblement Naruto s'était un peu trop laissé influencer par le sens de ponctualité de Kakashi. Un quart d'heure plus tard, c'est un blond souriant qui se pointait.

"Bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous là, venons-en au cœur du problème: le cas Uchiwa Sasuke."

Elle ponctua sa phrase en braquant ses yeux sur le principal concerné et Naruto cessa de sourire.

"Uchiwa Sasuke inculpé pour désertion, trahison et meurtre," énuméra la cheftaine. "Il y a trois ans tu as quitté Konoha, t'es allié à un de ses plus féroces ennemis et essayé de tuer certains de ses ninjas. L'un d'entre eux étant mon élève."

Sasuke ferma les yeux en repensant à Sakura. En vérité il n'avait jamais voulu la tuer, ni même essayer. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était l'effrayer, l'éloigner... Jamais il ne lui aurait fait du mal. Elle était son amie. Mais ça jamais personne ne pourrait le comprendre. Et prétendre maintenant qu'il n'a jamais voulu la tuer alors qu'il l'avait clamé haut et fort auparavant...

_Non, jamais personne ne pourrait croire une vérité aussi fourbe... _

"Sasuke n'aurait jamais tué un ninja de Konoha !"

._..personne à part Naruto. _

Le regard braqué sur Tsunade, confiant, déterminé, Naruto réitéra son affirmation.

"Sasuke n'aurait jam-"

"Toi tu peux peut-être le croire Naruto," l'arrêta Tsunade. "Tu peux même en être convaincu. Mais cela ne change pas les faits : Uchiwa Sasuke a trahi Konoha."

Elle avait raison. L'Hokage avait raison sur toute la ligne. Il avait détesté ce village. Il en avait détesté ses murs, son odeur, son histoire... Il avait haï Konoha au point de vouloir la détruire.

Mais il n'avait pas pu.

Parce que son amour pour le village était plus forte que sa haine. Parce que l'affection qu'il nourrissait à l'égard de certains de ses habitants dépassaient sa colère et sa rancune. Parce qu'il ne se voyait pas baigner dans le sang de son meilleur ami. Parce qu'il ne se voyait pas détruire ce qu'Itachi avait voulu protéger.

"Néanmoins Naruto, ton discours a porté ses fruits auprès des anciens."

Sasuke se figea. _Un discours ? Quel discours ?_

"Et c'est pourquoi nous avons pris une décision."

Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil à son ami. Celui-ci était très concentré, presque nerveux.

"Nous avons décidé de te laisser une chance Sasuke. Celle de te racheter auprès de Konoha."

Tsunade se pencha vers ses tiroirs et en sortit un parchemin.

"Voici ton contrat avec le village, Sasuke. Tu y trouveras une liste de mission à effectuer pour le compte de Konoha. Certaines sont des missions de groupes, d'autres en solitaire. Quant à toi Naruto, tu assisteras Sasuke à chacune de ces missions. Tu devras le surveiller et veiller à ce qu'il n'échappe pas à ton contrôle. Et il va de soi que vous ne serez rémunérés pour aucune de ces tâches."

Sasuke, qui s'attendait à voir Naruto hurler son mécontentement, fut légèrement surpris de le voir baisser les yeux et sourire, soulagé. Et c'est à ce moment là qu'il réalisa à quel point Naruto s'était donné pour lui.

"Si vous êtes d'accord avec les termes de ce contrat, signez-le."

Sasuke s'approcha, mordit son pouce et l'apposa. Naruto s'apprêta à en faire de même lorsque Tsunade l'arrêta.

"Il faut que tu saches une dernière chose Naruto. Si Sasuke tente de prendre la fuite ou échappe à ton contrôle, tu devras le tuer."

Naruto se figea doucement, posa son pouce ensanglanté sur le papier et lui sourit.

"J'ai confiance en lui."

§…§

Naruto avait mûri. Énormément mûri. Il continuait à jouer les imbéciles et à multiplier les frasques mais...

Il avait grandi.

La guerre, ça change un homme.

La sonnette coupa Sasuke dans ses réflexions. Il ferma l'arrivée d'eau, tout en grognant. La sonnette retentit une deuxième fois, accentuant le mécontentement de Sasuke. Il noua sa serviette et ouvrit violemment la porte.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as encore oubli-"

Sasuke ne finit pas sa phrase.

Ce n'était pas une tête blonde qui lui faisait face mais une petite brune, les joues rouges et le souffle court.

"Bonsoir Sasu... Oh !" Hinata baissa brusquement les yeux. "J-Je...Je suis désolée"

Sasuke arqua un sourcil autoritaire et froid. Hinata enchaîna rapidement, le regard en biais.

"Hm...Mon père est d'accord pour te recevoir," énonça-t-elle nerveusement. "Demain matin au domaine des Hyuga."

"Bien."

Et il lui claqua la porte au nez.

Beaucoup de personnes se demanderaient-et à juste titre d'ailleurs- la chose suivante : p_ourquoi diable Sasuke avait claqué la porte à sa bien aimée ?!_

Une attitude rustre, digne des plus grands goujats.

Sasuke lui, avait une réponse toute trouvée:

Pour attirer son attention.

C'est comme ça que ça avait toujours fonctionné avec lui : plus il se montrait infect avec une fille, plus elle le poursuivait. Plus il se montrait froid et distant, plus elle s'accrochait. Mise à part quelques exceptions, cette logique ne lui avait jamais fait défaut.

Alors il l'enverrait bouler, tout le temps. Elle lui courrait après. Et ils vivraient tous les deux heureux.

§…§

Le jour suivant, Sasuke, assis en tailleur, faisait face au chef du clan Hyuga. Maintien noble, visage stricte, regard impassible: l'homme n'avait pas beaucoup changé de ses souvenirs. Dans un silence absolu, ils se dévisageaient mutuellement. Une servante apporta du thé et s'éclipsa. D'un geste, le vénérable invita Sasuke à le boire. Il s'exécuta.

"Pour quelles raisons souhaitais-tu me rencontrer ?"

Sasuke reposa sa tasse.

"Un service."

"De quelle nature ?"

"Oculaire. "

Hiashi haussa un sourcil sévère. Sasuke n'en démordit pas et poursuivit.

"Je veux en savoir plus sur les origines de mon œil. Et certaines rumeurs les feraient remonter au Byakugan. "

Hiashi redressa son visage impeccable : "D'où tiens-tu de telles rumeurs ?"

"Orochimaru."

Hiashi Hyuga, s'il fut perturbé par la réponse, n'en montra aucun signe. Il but d'un trait son thé et reposa son verre.

"Que t'a-t-il raconté exactement ?"

"L'histoire du démon et la plus belle." Énonça Sasuke. "Bien avant la fondation de Konoha, au temps où tous les clans étaient à leurs propres comptes, un étranger aurait séduit et enlevé une noble du clan Hyuga. Sauf que l'étranger en question n'aurait eu d'humain que l'apparence...Et de cette union interdite seraient nés les premiers possesseurs du Sharingan."

Le leader du clan Hyuga avala une gorgée, les yeux fermés, puis posa sa tasse près de lui : "Cette histoire est un mythe. Ceux qui lui court après lui, court après le mensonge."

"Vous semblez très sûr de vous," nota le plus jeune.

"Jamais cela ne s'est fait, jamais cela ne se fera."

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas le sens de ses paroles. Hyuga Hiashi l'éclaira.

"Nul Hyuga ne pourrait préférer l'amour d'un démon à l'amour de son clan. La légende est une chimère."

Le ton excluait toute objection. Sasuke ferma les yeux, un sourire en coin. Visiblement cette légende était très mal vue par les Hyuga. Peut-être même un sujet tabou.

"Mais courir après les chimères a toujours été la marque des Uchiwa."

Sasuke haussa un sourcil à son tour.

"Ton père lui aussi courrait après les légendes. Et ce sont ces mêmes obsessions qui l'ont conduit à sa perte."

Factuel. Le ton du Hyuga n'avait rien de méprisant. Il constatait, simplement. Les barrières de Sasuke s'affaiblirent.

"Vous avez connu mon père ?"

Hiashi acquiesça.

"Il fut un temps où j'ai eu de l'estime pour Uchiwa Fugaku. Il était mon pair, mon égal : un chef de clan. Puis son cœur s'est corrompu et le respect a laissé place à la réprobation. Il n'agissait plus que pour la gloire. Au détriment de son allégeance envers le village. "

Sasuke baissa la tête, méditant les paroles, tout en essayant de les assimiler à ses souvenirs. Son père, grand, distant, imposant, inaccessible.

"Rend toi service, jeune Uchiwa, et oublie le passé."

Sasuke redressa la tête et dévisagea silencieusement le leader du clan Hyuga. Il y avait quelque chose de presque... _bienveillant_ dans sa voix.

"Quelque soit les origines de tes pupilles, laisse cela à tes ancêtres. Seul l'avenir te définira, pas le passé."

Pour toutes réponses, Sasuke finit son thé, posa la tasse, remercia d'un signe de tête le chef du clan et quitta le domaine sous les yeux attentif de celui-ci.

Sur le chemin ensoleillé, il décanta le tout.

Il était d'accord avec Hyuga Hiashi : seul l'avenir le définira. Et le passé, honnêtement, il s'en moquait. Tout comme des origines de sa pupille. Cette histoire n'avait été qu'une excuse. Une excuse pour savoir quel genre d'homme était Hyuga Hiashi.

Et si sa première impression avait été bonne, il y a tout de même un point sur lequel il avait envie de défier le patriarche.

"Jamais cela ne s'est fait, jamais cela ne se fe...ra ?"

_Nul Hyuga ne pourrait préférer l'amour d'un démon à l'amour de son clan_

Sasuke eut un rictus moqueur : "C'est ce que nous verrons vieil homme."


	3. Chapter 3

Hello tout le monde ! Nous voilà pour le chapitre 3. Attention, Sasuke risque de choquer dans ce chapitre. Mais, comme on dit, l'amour nous fait adopter les comportements les plus suspects non ;-)

Bonne lecture !

**colinedejulie** : Hey ! Oui, ça faisait un bout de temps. Oui, Sasuke ne lui a pas demandé sa main (en même temps, ça aurait fait bizarre sachant qu'ils ne se sont jamais véritablement parlés. ^^'). J'espère que la suite va te plaire :-D

**Hinata78** : Oui, oui : de la compétition ! Enfin, de la compétition à sens unique en fait. Ou pas...Enfin c'est surtout Sasuke qui voit ça de manière très personnelle. Enfin bref ^^'. Merci pour tes encouragements : ça me touche énormément ! JE vais vraiment me donner à fond. (et comme ça je pourrais retourner aux fictions la conscience tranquille :-D)

** Niak** : Une autre demande...ouais mais ça aurait fait bizarre quand même/ Faut bien qu'il la "pêcho" d'abord ^^'. Ah et désolée pour toi, mais les suites mettront du temps à être pondues... T-T

**Hera** : Oui, pas de demande en mariage (pas encore en tout cas). Et pour la réaction d'Hinata dans "Trouver sa voie", tout se situe dans les enjeux : Sasuke n'a rien à perdre en "devenant sérieux" (il n'a plus de famille) et tout à gagner (une femme, des enfants), Hinata a plus de sacrifices à faire (ses rêves, son clan, tout ceux pourquoi elle s'est battue depuis toute petite en somme). D'où son violent rejet. M'enfin, moi aussi je vais arrêter de raconter toute l'histoire ^^.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

_Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura..._

Sasuke n'avait désormais plus aucun doute sur ces deux là: ils étaient ensemble. Et tandis qu'il les voyait roucouler sous son nez, le brin soupira.

Cette situation le dérangeait. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi mais ça le dérangeait.

Peut-être parce qu'il se sentait un peu à l'écart. Ou de trop ?

Sasuke s'arrêta face cette pensée, soupira à nouveau, puis poussa les rideaux du restaurant pour rejoindre ses amis.

Arrivé au fond de la salle, sa mauvaise humeur s'effaça, remplacée par un début de sourire. La raison ? Une jolie brune aux jolis courbes, méchamment cachés sous un gros manteau. Assise en retrait, elle était plongée dans ses pensées. Et comble de joie, il y avait une place près d'elle. Sasuke sourit intérieurement.

_Finalement cette journée s'annonçait prometteuse... _

Il s'installa à côté de la jeune femme, tout en prenant soin de la bousculer. Elle sursauta et le regarda enfin.

"_Gomen_, je ne savais pas que tu voulais t'asseoir ici."

Elle se confondit en excuse, Sasuke émit un grognement bizarre, elle retourna à ses pensées.

La conversation de la table alla bon train, mais Sasuke n'écoutait pas. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers la fille à sa droite. Le banc sur lequel ils s'étaient tous les deux installées étaient relativement étroit et collé au mur. Alors lorsque tout le monde fut au complet, il se retrouva plaqué contre Hinata.

_Oui, vraiment prometteuse..._

Et même si Sasuke sentait qu'Hinata essayait désespérément de se tortiller dans tous les sens pour ne plus être scellée à lui, cela n'arrivait pas à le faire déchanter. Bien au contraire !

Parce que plus la belle s'attelait à la tâche et plus Sasuke arrivait à se faire une idée plus précise de ce qui se cachait sous ses vêtements.

"Ano, Sasuke-san, est-ce que tu pourrais … je veux dire…"

Un pathétique couinement sorti de ses jolies lèvres. Sasuke la détailla longuement avant de lui tourner la tête et l'ignorer royalement. Du coin de l'œil, il guetta sa réaction : calme, un sourire conciliant et un peu désolé sur le visage. Il était un peu déçu.

Et c'est alors qu'il remarqua le détail. Ce tout petit détail qui changea la donne.

La main droite d'Hinata...violemment resserrée autour de ses baguettes. Couverts en instance d'explosion sous le sourire capitulant d'Hinata. Autant de violences à peine contenue par la douce et raffinée Hinata, c'était surprenant.

Un rictus satisfait barra le visage du brun et ses yeux noirs brillèrent sous l'excitation. Il ressentait maintenant une folle envie de la pousser à bout.

Prétextant le manque de place, il se colla davantage à elle, sous son regard maintenant désemparé et paniqué. Et Sasuke en savoura toutes les nuances.

Tout en se demandant comment les autres faisaient pour ne pas remarquer son jeu.

C'est à peine s'il ne s'avachissait pas sur elle !

Puis la réponse s'imposa brutalement à lui : personne ne se souciait de Hyuga Hinata. Personne ne faisait attention à elle et personne ne s'intéressait à ce qu'elle pensait, vivait...Ce qui signifiait une chose :

Il l'avait vraiment pour lui tout seul.

"Ano... Ino-san !"

Sasuke faillit sursauter.

"Est-ce qu'on pourrait échanger nos places," poursuivit timidement Hinata. "A moins que ça ne te dérange et que – "

"Bien sûr que non !" coupa la blonde. "D'autant plus que ça va me permettre d'être en agréable compagnie."

Elle accompagna ses paroles d'un coup d'œil lancé dans sa direction et Sasuke soupira. Puis il ouvrit les yeux et la réalité lui sauta en plein visage. Une Hinata triomphante, victorieuse, soulagée de ne plus avoir à être près de lui.

Sasuke s'en serait senti presque blessé. Presque.

Parce qu'au moment même où il allait se renfrogner dans son siège, un nouveau détail effleura son esprit. Une broutille qui, visiblement, effleura la conscience d'Hinata au même moment, vu que son sourire se dégrada en conséquence.

_Pour rejoindre la place d'Ino, elle allait devoir le longer, lui, Uchiwa Sasuke, à travers cet espace très restreint entre la table et le banc. _

Sasuke exultait. Il avait hâte de savoir comment elle s'y prendrait. Elle choisit de lui faire face et marcha en crabe, veillant à ne pas le _regarder_, à ne pas _l'effleurer_.

Mais Sasuke ne résista pas à la tentation. Il écrasa le pied de son voisin, (il lui semblait que c'était Kiba mais il n'en savait rien et s'en fichait un peu), qui poussa un juron et secoua la table.

Hinata perdit évidemment son équilibre, Sasuke la cueillit comme une fleur et là...

Il gela sur place.

Ou plutôt se consuma telle une torche.

Jamais de toute sa vie il ne s'était senti aussi excité. Le souffle d'Hinata près du sien, sa taille entre ses bras, son regard dans le sien. Elle irradiait d'une gêne si brûlante que Sasuke en ressentit les moindres nuances sur ses propres joues.

C'était chaud, c'était accueillant, c'était...

_En train de s'en aller. _

Sasuke se ressaisit rapidement et siffla noir : "Fais gaffe, Hyuga."

"Gomen", souffla-t-elle entre ces mèches.

L'instant d'après elle n'était plus là, remplacée par un manque et une blonde. Sasuke se rembrunit légèrement, le corps et l'âme redevenus froids. Il observa la suite de la soirée et sentit son cœur se pincer à la vision d'Hinata.

Coincée dans ses pensées, détachée de tout, de lui. Il aurait très bien pu ne pas être là, elle ne l'aurait pas remarqué.

Sasuke devint bougon.

_Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'Hinata fasse partie de ces filles qui se fichaient de lui ? _

§...§

Comment faire pour qu'Hinata le remarque ?

Telle était la problématique à laquelle Sasuke faisait face. Le genre auquel il n'avait jamais été confronté. D'habitude, il s'agissait plutôt de comment faire pour qu'on l'oublie...

Sasuke soupira.

Pour être tout à fait honnête, le jour où il s'était fait la promesse de conquérir Hinata (et de lui faire des bébés), il s'était inconsciemment attendu à ce qu'elle agisse comme ces filles : un seul de ses regard et elle ne le lâchait plus.

Sauf que ça n'a pas été le cas. Loin d'être le cas. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle soit aussi...tête en l'air. Souvent dans ses pensées, jamais avec lui.

C'était assez... frustrant comme situation.

Sasuke ferma longuement les yeux avant de se résigner. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé en arriver à là un jour, à tomber aussi bas dans l'échelle sociale. Mais-

Sasuke secoua la tête et sortit l'objet tabou de sa poche. Un petit livre. Signé par un pervers certifié et très connu de Kakashi.

_Icha Icha Paradise_.

Les joues légèrement rouges, Sasuke prit son inspiration et se plongea dans sa lecture.

§...§

Les yeux écarquillés, les joues brûlante, Sasuke ferma le livre et cligna des yeux pour se remettre de ses émotions.

_Les femmes pouvaient ressentir __ce__ genre de chose ?! _

Sasuke referma brusquement le livre et se pinça furieusement la glabelle, honteux de ce à quoi il venait de se réduire.

"Comment Kakashi fait pour aimer ce genre de livre ?"

Enfin, certes, ils étaient assez instructifs. D'autant plus que l'auteur donnait aussi des conseils sur comment séduire et... Mais il s'égarait. Il devait en revenir à Hinata et à sa conquête. Sasuke sortit un stylo de sa poche et parcourut à nouveaux les dernières pages.

D'après ce livre, les femmes aimaient les mecs mystérieux. Ceux qui représentait une énigme et un peu froid avec elle.

Sommes toutes ceux qui les rendaient chèvres.

Mais Sasuke doutait qu'Hinata rentrât dans cette case là. Elle n'avait jamais montré de signe d'attirance quelconque à son égard et plus froid que lui, c'était un glaçon. Non, les bruns ténébreux n'étaient pas le genre d'Hinata. Il fallait s'y prendre autrement.

Sasuke barra le conseil_ "Rendez-vous mystérieux" _et passa à la suite_._

_"Les femmes n'aiment jamais être embêtée. Mais si un homme qui les embêtent constamment, leurs révèle ensuite son attachement, les femmes fonderont en conséquence."_

Sauf qu'Hinata n'était pas du genre rancunière. Il avait beau avoir essayé de multiplier les tentatives pour attirer son attention, de la faire sortir de ses gonds (et Kami-sama ce qu'il avait pu essayer: la planter, lui claquer la porte au nez, bouffer sa place...), c'était peine perdue.

Hinata finissait évidemment irritée mais jamais elle ne lui avait reproché.

Sasuke grogna.

S'il devait trouver un défaut à Hinata, ce serait sûrement sa rancune lacunaire.

Sasuke soupira et barra à nouveau le conseil. Il en parcourut rapidement d'autres qu'il jugea dénué d'intérêt (_La faire rire_ _?!_ Il ne voulait pas passer pour un clown !).

_"Si aucun des précédents conseils n'a su faire écho à votre situation, alors ne vous reste plus qu'une chose à faire..."_

Sasuke déglutit en appréhendant la suite.

_"...oubliez-là !"_

Sasuke poussa un chapelet de juron. L'oublier ? Sa future femme ?! Sasuke était maintenant prêt à brûler ce livre. Mais il s'arrêta à la volée en captant la suite.

_"Non, c'était une blague. Nous savons bien que rien ne vous empêchera de vouloir la conquérir."_

Sasuke se calma et reprit sa lecture.

_"C'est pourquoi voici notre dernier conseil pour vous : soyez direct ! "_

Direct ? Comme lui dire en face ?

Sasuke médita le conseil en silence. Se montrer direct... peut-être bien que c'était ce qu'il devait faire... Rentrer dans le tas et lui dire. Là au moins elle saura ! Et elle sera obligée de le voir enfin.

Sasuke hocha la tête pour lui-même et laissa tomber le livre sur la falaise. Il n'en n'aurait plus besoin.

Demain, il irait trouver Hinata.

Et il lui dira tout.

§...§

_"Euh c'était encore une autre de non blagues hein ? Il ne faut jamais, jamais ô grand jamais se montrer direct avec une femme : ça les fait fuir à tous les coups !"_

§...§

Encore étalé dans la ruelle déserte, Sasuke s'autorisa un éclat de rire en repensant à la réaction d'Hinata. Tellement…surprenante. Au début, vu qu'elle ne disait rien, il avait cru qu'elle était d'accord et que l'émotion l'étouffait. Mais vu l'énergie avec laquelle elle l'avait repoussé, il comprit que ce n'était pas gagné.

De toutes façons, il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce qu'elle lui tombe tout de suite dans les bras. Bon il l'avait un peu espéré quand même mais...

L'objectif pour lequel il était venu ici était rempli : elle savait désormais qu'il était là. Il avait attiré son attention. Maintenant ne lui restait plus qu'à fortifier le lien qu'il venait de créer avec elle.

Hinata ne serait pas simple à conquérir. Tant pis, ça rajoutera du piment à leur histoire. Et puis comme ça, plus tard, il pourra toujours raconter à leurs enfants comment leur mère avait tenté de résister à son charme légendaire.

Mais d'ici là, il devrait prendre son mal en patience et penser à la prochaine étape de son plan. D'autant plus que l'odeur de la poubelle qu'il venait de bousculer commençait à agresser ses sens.

Il se décida à bouger d'ici et à rejoindre la route principale. Au bout de quelque seconde, il nota qu'une odeur de pourriture le suivait et compris que la poubelle avait imprégné ses vêtements.

Ce qui expliquait également pourquoi les gens changeaient de trottoir en le voyant (sentant ?) arriver…

"Hinata... "


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde ! *Esquive avec maestria la horde de tomate qu'on lui jette*

Bon ok, j'ai mis du temps à sortir ce chapitre. Mais je cette fois, j'avais une super excuse. Une opération et une hospitalisation, ouais ! En gros, une Tisi rendue naze broc par les médocs. Pas beau à voir... -_-'

Enfin bref, j'arrête avec mes malheurs et réponds aux reviews ! ;-)

**vivi6** : A en relisant ton commentaire, je me rends compte de combien j'ai pu tarder à poster la suite. *Désolée T-T * J'espère que ce chapitre (avec un Sasuke moins pervers) te plaira. Bisous !

**Dadetine** : Coucou Dadetine ! Juste un passage éclair pour te dire que j'ai recommencé à lire l'Arcane de l'Atlantide. Je te ferais un petit compte rendu dès que j'ai bien avancé :-D

**Hera** : Ah ton enthousiasme me fait trop plaisir ! Alors rien que pour ça, voilà la suite ! Et la suite de cette suite, ben elle arrivera plus rapidement. A moins que ce ne soit d'abord un chapitre de "Trouver sa voie". Enfin bref, je me manifesterais plus rapidement ^^'

** sasuhinalove** : Alors tout d'abord merci ! Tes deux reviews m'ont fait énormément plaisir et surtout, elles m'ont fait une petite cure de rappel. Donc voilà, merci! Ensuite...ne t'excuse surtout pas ! Manifeste toi autant que tu veux, moi ça me rend happy ! Yeah ! ^^ Enfin, après ce moment d'égarement, tout ce que j'espère, c'est que cette suite te plaira. Et j'essaierais de poster le prochain chappy plus rapidement. Ou au moins un nouveau chapitre de Trouver sa voie. Je me fixe une semaine !

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Tout en fixant l'immense platane qui pointait au loin, Sasuke se dirigeait vers le bureau de Tsunade. Après tous les conflits auxquels Konoha avait dû faire face, il ne se s'était pas attendu à revoir cet arbre. Et pourtant, il était encore là, plus vivant et imposant que jamais.

Il ralentit le pas, sans détacher ses yeux du platane, et un fin sourire s'étira sur son visage.

Il venait de ressentir la douce aura Hinata. Cachée derrière une palissade, elle l'épiait.

Sasuke aurait presque été tenté de la surprendre mais il abandonna l'idée. Elle était tellement mignonne à croire qu'elle était discrète dans son entreprise.

_Rah la la, Hinata..._

Il rit silencieusement de sa naïveté et poursuivit sa route. Arrivé à destination il fut légèrement surpris de voir Kiba et Shino dans la pièce. Il adressa un regard interrogateur et Naruto lui désigna un point de son contrat avec Konoha.

_Les missions inter-équipes :_ _vise à tester la capacité du sujet à s'intégrer et à évoluer en groupe._

Les termes peu flatteurs dans lesquels était rédigé le contrat aurait dû le blesser, tout du moins l'énerver. Mais tout ce qu'il retenait de cette clause, c'était le mot inter-équipes. Car si Kiba et Shino étaient là, cela signifiait que...

"Oh-Ohayo minna-san !"

Sasuke tourna vers l'origine de la voix et sourit intérieurement.

Il avait vraiment dû être une très bonne personne dans une vie antérieure.

Vraiment !

§...§

Il sentait son regard sur sa nuque: discret, timide.

Elle le détaillait.

Et être détaillé de la sorte par Hinata, c'était plaisant. Ouais, bizarrement plaisant. Il réprima un fou rire et se décida à pimenter les choses :

"Si tu pouvais éviter de me reluquer Hyuga. Ça commence à devenir gênant."

Elle gela sur place. Tous les regards convergèrent vers elle, ses joues devinrent cramoisies. Elle se mit à s'agiter dans tous les sens, nier à tous va, bégayer...

"Te planquer tous les jours derrières des murs pour m'observer en douce, franchement t'es pas discrète," déclara-t-il avec un calme olympien. "Ca fait des mois que j'ai remarqué ton jeu."

Il crut voir sa mâchoire tomber. Ajoutons à cela des yeux grands ouverts et quelques micro cris et on avait le tableau : un poisson hors de l'eau.

C'était vraiment trop drôle !

Sasuke secoua la tête et reprit son chemin.

Hinata était vraiment trop drôle.

§...§

Il y avait quelque chose chez leur client qui ne revenait pas à Sasuke. Trop serein pour un homme ayant besoin de mercenaires. Trop accueillant pour un homme dans le besoin. Et Sakura semblait du même avis, vu la lueur suspicieuse qui illuminait son regard.

Après quelques mots, le masque se fissura et Anon Kyonori laissa tomber les faux semblants.

"Ninjas de Konoha, laissez-moi vous présenter ma petite sœur : Akari."

Lorsque la forme se révéla, Sasuke n'eut plus besoin d'en entendre davantage pour comprendre. Long cheveux, taille fine et démarche assurée : c'est après cette fille que le chef des pilleurs en avait. Sasuke en était certain.

La suite du récit de Kyonori confirma ses conclusions. Et Naruto s'emporta.

"Laissez-moi faire vieil homme ! Je vais botter les fesses de ce Tamagochi et m'assurer qu'il ne remette plus jamais les pieds ici !"

Et Sasuke ne pouvait pas lui en tenir rigueur : les types qui faisaient chanter les plus faibles n'étaient pas non plus sa tasse de thé. Il s'arrêta dans ses pensées lorsqu'un rire étouffé parvint à ses oreilles.

C'était Hinata. Qui riait silencieusement de la bêtise de Naruto. Sasuke cligna des yeux, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

C'est la première fois qu'il la voyait rire. Et il ne savait pas comment le prendre.

D'un côté, il appréciait le spectacle. Parce que le rire d'Hinata était vraiment agréable à entendre. D'un autre côté, il se sentait jaloux. Parce que c'était à Naruto qu'il devait ce spectacle.

Peut-être que "la faire rire" n'était pas un conseil si bidon que ça...

"Hein ? Hinata ? Pourquoi tu te marres ?"

Sasuke roula des yeux: "Parce que c'est Yamaguchi _dobe_. Et ne garde pas le beau rôle pour toi : on est là nous aussi !"

"Hey ne me traite pas de _dobe_, Sasuke-_teme_ !"

Naruto, leva son poing, le visage énervé, Sasuke s'autorisa un léger rictus. Puis un étrange sentiment de mélancolie l'envahit.

Son meilleur ami se conduisait comme si rien n'avait changé, comme s'il était resté le même idiot. Mais il avait changé, il avait grandi, il était devenu bien plus fort. Sasuke l'avait vu, tout le monde l'avait vu.

Et pourtant il se reprenait ses manières de simplet. Et il les reprenait avec une telle justesse : pas de fausse note, pas de mauvais dosage... Rien qui laisserait croire à un jeu forcé.

_Mais c'est pourtant bien ce que c'est n'est-ce pas Naruto ? Un simple jeu rôle..._

Un rôle que le blond se fonçait à endosser pour une et une seule personne.

_Moi. _

La vérité, aussi pathétique qu'elle soit, c'était celle-là: Naruto le faisait pour lui. Pour qu'il ne se sente pas dépaysé, pour qu'il retrouve ses anciens repères...

_Mais tout a changé, n'est-ce pas, Naruto_ ? L'interrogea silencieusement Sasuke. _Tu n'es plus un idiot après tout...Tu es un homme maintenant. _

§...§

Sasuke s'arrêta et se tourna vers son interlocuteur. Interlocutrice plus précisément. Akari, le regard en biais, la main droite derrière son oreille. Sasuke haussa un sourcil interrogateur pour l'inviter à continuer.

"Sasuke c'est ça ? "

Sasuke fronça légèrement les sourcils, n'appréciant pas la marque de familiarité. Elle sembla s'en rendre compte et se confondit en excuse. Sasuke l'arrêta : il ne voulait pas être mal vu des clients. Elle tripota son oreille, le regard toujours en biais.

"Je voulais savoir si...si...enfin... "

Et elle baissa la tête. Et Sasuke se retint difficilement de montrer son agacement en comprenant: cette fille avait le béguin pour lui. Il ouvrit la bouche pour la renvoyer sèchement mais ne put s'exécuter qu'elle s'en allait déjà, appelée par une servante.

Il soupira lourdement.

§...§

C'est la première fois qu'il la voyait s'énerver. Du moins aussi ouvertement. Elle ne prenait même plus la peine de masquer sa colère et lui faisait face, très déterminée.

Le plan d'Hinata était très simple. Et pour être tout à fait honnête, il était même très bon. Mais la dernière chose que Sasuke voulait, c'était se montrer honnête. Tout ce qu'il retenait de ce plan, c'était Hinata se jetant dans la gueule du loup et ça, c'était inenvisageable.

Il décroisa les bras et les abattit sur la table. Hinata était peut-être déterminée, mais il l'était encore plus.

"Shino, tu es le capitaine d'équipe. A toi de trancher."

"Je vois," murmura le manipulateur d'insecte.

"Mais avant que tu ne te décides," poursuivit Sasuke, "sache que je me porte également candidat pour la mission. "

Oui, pour Hinata, il serait capable de se travestir en fille. Oui pour Hinata il serait capable de se porter un robe et se faire reluquer par un vicelard. Oui pour Hinata, il serait capable de faire tout ça. Même si ça ne l'enchantait franchement pas...

"J'en prends note," déclara le manipulateur d'insecte.

Sasuke s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement et capta le regard d'Hinata. Furieuse, totalement furieuse. Jamais il ne l'avait vue dégage une telle hostilité.

Il redressa son torse.

Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec ces caprices.

Il ne laissera pas Hinata effectuer cette mission. Point final.

§...§

L'attaque.

Planqués dans les sous sols, ils avaient tous pris l'apparence de vieillards vêtus de capuchons. Parmi eux, Akari. Ou plutôt Hinata sous l'apparence d'Akari.

A l'énonce du verdict, la mine d'Hinata s'était éclairée, la sienne assombrie.

Furieux, il était furieux. Contre Shino, contre Hinata, contre lui-même.

Il était hors de question qu'il abandonne Hinata à ces hommes. Il était hors de question qu'elle se retrouve seule parmi tous ses malfrats. Et il était hors de question qu'elle affronte seule un vicelard au goût prononcé pour les jeunes femmes.

L'idée lui était insupportable.

Alors lorsque l'occasion se présenta, il se changea en kunai et s'embarqua dans les affaires d'Hinata.

§...§

Elle pleurait. Hinata pleurait. Aucun sanglot, aucun couinement. Seulement des larmes silencieuses.

Et puis elle se dérobait à sa vue. Elle ne voulait pas le voir. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit. Peut-être même qu'elle ne voulait pas être dans la même pièce que lui.

Et cette pensée lui fit mal.

_"Tu es surtout très faible. "_

Pourquoi il lui avait jeté ça à la figure ? Pourquoi il avait fait ça... ? En plus il n'en savait rien si elle était faible ou non. Mais ça l'avait blessée, presque anéantie. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé la blesser à ce point.

Il s'approcha d'elle. Il voulait arranger les choses. Mais sa gorge était nouée, les mots bloqués. Peut-être par fierté ? Ou parce qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de s'excuser. Il ne savait pas comment le faire. Alors d'un geste, il entoura Hinata avec ses bras, tout en s'interdisant le contact.

"Je ne serais pas un homme digne de ce nom si je laissais quoi que ce soit t'arriver."

Un homme incapable de protéger la femme qu'il aimait, pouvait-on encore appeler ça un homme ? Quand il était plus jeune, il n'avait pas réussi à protéger sa famille. A cause de sa faiblesse, de son inutilité.

Il refusait de laisser une telle chose se produire à nouveau. Il refusait de-

"Et moi je ne serais pas une Kunoichi digne de ce nom si je m'attendais à toujours être protégée par toi. "

La froideur du ton déstabilisa Sasuke. Elle en profita pour se dégager de lui.

"Je dormirais derrière le paravent," énonça calmement Hinata en s'exécutant. "Tu peux prendre le lit si tu veux. "

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester et s'isola derrière le paravent.

§...§

Incapable de trouver le sommeil, Sasuke quitta le matelas sommaire et se faufila derrière le paravent. Il passa ses mains sous les jambes et le dos de l'endormie, la souleva et l'allongea sur le lit. Presque automatiquement, Hinata se rapprocha des couvertures, source de chaleur et se mit en position fœtale.

"Je-" commença doucement Sasuke. "Je suis désolé, Hinata. Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé."

Évidemment, la brune continuait à ronfler paisiblement et ne l'entendait pas.

"Mais j'ai eu tellement peur. Peur de te perdre. Peur qu'un jour tu disparaisses et- "

Sasuke ferma les yeux et chassa le souvenir souriant de la femme aux longs cheveux. De cette femme qu'il avait perdu trop tôt. Il les rouvrit en entendant les ronflements de sa belle et sourit.

"T'es vraiment une fille bizarre, tu sais ? Tellement différente de toutes celles que j'ai pu rencontrer. "

Docile, rêveuse, polie.

"Je ne te laisse pas indifférent, je le sens. Mais tu ne te précipites pas. Tu préfères avancer lentement, sûrement."

Prudente, calme et réservée.

"Tu ne veux pas tout me donner, tu veux garder une partie de toi pour toi. "

Belle à en damner un sage.

Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil à la belle au lit ronflant et se mit à sourire rêveusement.

"_**Il n'est nul cœur Hyuga qui pourrait préférer le démon à l'amour de son clan"**_**.**

Son regard se durcit. Il se pencha vers Hinata.

"Tu es mienne. La première pierre de mon nouveau clan."

Et lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

"Tu es à moi Hinata. "


	5. Chapter 5

Hello tout le monde ! Désolée, j'ai pris un peu de retard pour poster. J'avais promis un chapitre la semaine dernière et j'ai pas réussi à tenir ma promettre. *Désolée* T-T

Mais bon, pour me faire pardonner : deux chapitres pour le prix d'un ! ...Je suis pardonnée ? *chibi eyes*

Par contre j'ai également des bonnes et des mauvaises nouvelles. On commence par la bonne ? Eh bien, j'ai terminé l'écriture de Trouver sa voie. Oui, tout fait. Mauvaise nouvelle ? Eh bien je veux avancer dans l'écriture de wagon train fer avant de poster la suite. Et dans wagon train fer, eh bien il y a encore du boulot. Et peu de temps et des tas de soucis dans mon quotidien... Bref, j'essaierais d'avancer un max pour poster plus rapidement.

**Miss42 : **Coucou ! Merci pour ton commentaire. Ca m'a fait super plaisir :-D J'étais persuadée de ne rien apprendre aux lecteurs avec le précédent chapitre. Dans ma tête, je m'étais déjà tellement familiarisé avec l'idée que Sasuke était fou d'Hinata que je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que ce n'est pas si évident que ça. ^^' En tout cas ça me fait plaisir. Et merci, je me rétablis peu à peu. Bon je t'embête pas plus que ça et te laisse lire la suite ;-) Lot of hugs !

**Hinata78** : Coucou Hina ! Ça me fait plaisir de te retrouver. Yeah ! :-D Et merci pour tes encouragements, je vais essayer de me rétablir plus rapidement ! *tire une tête de constipée* ^^' J'espère que toi aussi tu vas bien :-) Pleins de bisous !

**Sasuhinalove** : Ouah ! Ton enthousiasme me fait super plaisir ! T-T Et pour le site, oui, c'est vrai que de temps en temps, quand on poste en anonyme, ça met de temps à être envoyer (si ce n'est que parfois, ça ne s'envoie pas du tout). Tu peux toujours t'inscrire si tu veux (c'est pas compliqué). Mais si tu ne veux pas, tu peux toujours prendre un autre pseudo en me disant que c'est toi ;-) Ou je t'appelle Sasuhinalove#2 comme tu m'as dit ^^ Enfin, merci pour tes encouragements, c'est toujours un gros boost ! Bisous bisous :-)

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

S'il y a bien une chose qui l'agaçait depuis qu'Hinata était entrée dans sa vie, c'était ce sentiment constant de jalousie. Il devenait jaloux de tout et n'importe quoi. Il y a deux jours, c'était de Naruto, hier de Yamaguchi.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils en se rappelant la soirée d'hier. La capture, la longue marche...

Et Hinata soutenant le corps épuisé de Yamaguchi.

Ça l'avait tellement agacé sur le coup qu'il en avait ressenti un fort besoin de s'isoler. Il les avait vu discuter, il avait entendu le pilleur s'esclaffer, mais il ignorait tout de ce qu'ils s'étaient dits.

Et ça le démangeait.

Sasuke ferma les yeux pour oublier le souvenir et laissa l'eau chaude le laver entièrement de ces sentiments.

Une fois ses muscles calmés et son esprit reposé, il ressortit de la douche, une serviette autour de ses hanches. Il fut légèrement surpris de trouver Hinata déjà endormie mais comprit très rapidement qu'elle devait être éreintée.

Dommage. Il aurait bien aimé encore la gêner dans sa tenue d'Adam. Sasuke sourit vaguement à l'idée et ramena la couverture vers elle.

Puis lui caressa les cheveux, rituel de tous les soirs.

§...§

Il n'avait que de vagues souvenirs d'elle à l'Académie. Une fille timide, rougissante et presqu'invisible. Elle était toujours derrière un dos, un mur, toujours effacée...

Si aujourd'hui Hinata était toujours aussi discrète et rougissante, elle n'était plus effacée. Loin de là.

C'était comme si elle s'accaparait toute la lumière du monde. Chemin illuminé. Il ne voyait plus qu'elle. Sa façon de coincer ses cheveux derrière son oreille, sa manière de s'intéresser aux conversations sans y prendre part, sa manière de rougir et de détourner la tête lorsqu'elle croisait son regard.

Tout en elle clamait la douceur et la gentillesse. De sa personnalité à ses courbes avantageuses.

Et cela ne faisait qu'attiser son désir et son envie de la posséder.

Alors lorsqu'il répondit honnêtement à sa question, lui expliqua pourquoi elle lui plaisait, il s'attendit à un retour. Peut-être pas à une déclaration enflammée mais...à un semblant de _quelque_ _chose_ au moins.

Pas à ce vide. Pas à ce silence gêné.

L'amertume gagna rapidement le cœur du brun. Il la détestait, la haïssait. C'était humiliant, dégradant et frustrant. Il détestait Hinata.

_Il détestait Hi- _

"Sasuke-san ?"

Il grogna, toujours furieux.

"Toi aussi, tu me plais."

Calme plat. Horizon sans vague. Toute sa colère s'était envolé, remplacée par un sentiment léger et prenant.

Satisfaction.

"Je sais." Il sourit en coin. "Rappelle toi que tu n'es pas discrète quand tu m'observes..."

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de coincer une mèche derrière son oreille, rouge. Sasuke sourit à nouveau.

Elle lui aura résisté longtemps, mais Sasuke obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait.

Hinata ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

§...§

De retour à Kanbal, Sasuke revêtit son masque de froideur. Ce qui l'attendait n'allait pas être glorieux.

Il soupira.

Une heure plus tard, tout en mangeant machinalement son repas, il observait Naruto. Ce dernier affichait son éternelle bonne humeur...

"Alors Akari, qu'est-ce que ça te fait d'être débarrassée de Tamagochi ?"

Mais Sasuke n'était pas dupe : Naruto n'était pas de bonne humeur. Il lançait des conversations, jouaient les idiots mais Sasuke le voyait : son meilleur ami était furieux, déçu et attendait simplement le bon moment pour éclater.

Tout ça par sa faute.

N'en supportant pas plus, il lança ses baguettes sur le front de Naruto, pile sur sa bosse. La fureur qui émana l'espace d'un instant des yeux de son meilleur ami confirma ses doutes:

Uzumaki Naruto ruminait.

§...§

"Je ne reviens jamais sur une parole donnée. C'est sur principe que j'ai construit ma voie de ninja."

Ils s'étaient éloignés dans la forêt pour discuter. D'homme à homme.

"J'ai donné ma parole à Tsunade-baba de ne jamais te quitter des yeux. Que si jamais une telle chose se produisait, de te retrouver et de te tuer."

Naruto se retourna vers lui, le regard sec : "Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas te tuer, ici et maintenant."

Sasuke ricana : "Une bonne raison ? Tu n'es pas assez fort pour me tuer."

Sa voix était froide, tranchante. Naruto le dévisagea lentement: "C'est ça ta réponse ? La provocation ? "

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Un courant d'air glacial les traversa, fouettant les arbres autour d'eux.

"Pourquoi as-tu désobéi aux ordres ?" Demanda Naruto.

Sasuke lui tourna le dos: "Je refuse de me justifier auprès de toi. Si tu veux me tuer, fais-le. Mais je refuse de me soumettre à tes questions."

Long silence. Sasuke ferma longuement les yeux.

"Si tu n'as rien à ajouter, alors je-"

"C'est Hinata c'est ça ?"

Sasuke se figea. Naruto poursuivit.

"C'est pour Hinata que tu as désobéi. Pour la protéger."

Sasuke ne répondit rien.

"Dis moi que c'est pour-"

"Crois ce que tu veux, Naruto," le coupa Sasuke. "Moi je rentre."

§...§

Sasuke s'agitait dans son sac de couchage. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Toutes ses tentatives étaient balayé par le même sentiment : la culpabilité.

Au village, tout le monde écoutait Naruto. Et pas seulement écouter, mais surtout suivre. Ce que Naruto conseillait, les anciens en tenait compte. Il avait réussi à gagner leur confiance. Il avait réussi, lui, la paria du village...

Cette confiance si précieuse, il n'avait pourtant pas hésité à la mettre en jeu pour le renégat du village.

Naruto l'avait défendu contre tous, sans jamais douter.

Et sa réponse à lui avait été de cracher sur tout ça. Cracher sur ces efforts, cracher sur cette amitié.

Tout ça elle.

_"Toi aussi, tu me plais."_

Hyuga Hinata.

Sasuke ferma les yeux.

Elle lui plaisait. Elle lui plaisait à un point qu'il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement. Il était toujours tourné vers elle. Si ce n'était pas son regard, c'était ses épaules. Lorsqu'il s'agissait de la sécurité d'Hinata, plus rien ne comptait. Il ne la connaissait pas, mais il refusait de la perdre. Il avait déjà tellement perdu...

Il voulait continuer à voir Hinata, continuer à la taquiner, continuer à la désirer, continuer à la voir sourire, continuer à la séduire.

Mais pas au détriment de son amitié.

Sasuke se redressa, quitta son sac de couchage et se posta devant celui de Naruto. Le blond se réveilla, l'air hébété.

"Sa-suke ?"

Le brun sortit un kunai de sa ceinture et le planta dans sa main gauche : "Sur ce sang, je le jure, plus jamais je ne trahirais Konoha, ni toi."

Naruto lui sourit, acquiesça et retomba sur son coussin.

"Tu ne m'as jamais trahi, Sasuke. Ni Konoha. Les autres ne le comprennent peut-être pas. Mais moi, j'en ai jamais douté."

Sasuke soupira, puis s'autorisa à sourire, reconnaissant.

_Dors bien, dobe. _

§...§

Le lendemain, encore à moitié endormie, Sasuke se dirigea vers la rivière pour se laver le visage et par la même occasion refaire son bandage. Il s'interrompit dans sa besogne lorsqu'un bruit se fit entendre. Une succession d'expiration.

Sasuke chercha l'origine de bruit et s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit Hinata un peu plus loin. Elle exécutait des mouvements dans le vide.

"Ah tu es là, Uchiwa-kun."

Sasuke se tourna pour faire face à Shino et l'interroger : "Elle s'entraine souvent comme ça ?"

"Oui," répondit calmement Shino en déposant des bûches à ses pieds. "Tous les jours."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Pour la même raison que tout le monde : devenir plus fort."

Et sans plus s'occuper de lui, Shino attrapa une bûche et la jeta en direction d'Hinata. La jeune femme la trancha en deux en plein vol. Puis elle se tourna vers eux. Elle apparut légèrement surprise de le voir mais s'inclina rapidement et leur sourit.

Sasuke lui adressa un signe de tête et s'en alla.

_"Pourquoi veux-tu devenir plus forte Hinata?"_


	6. Chapter 6

**Attention, deux chapitres postés le même jour. Alors lisez le chapitre 5 avant le 6 ;-)**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Il était épuisé. Le rythme des missions que Tsunade lui confiait était effréné. Sa seule consolation que Sasuke résidait en la présence de son ami. Sans lui, il n'aurait sûrement pas tenu.

Et heureusement qu'il avait un jour de congé aujourd'hui. Ca lui permettrait de dormir un peu et de-

_**Driiing !**_

Sasuke voulut se crever les oreilles. Il soupira lourdement, et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la porte. Il fut surpris de voir une jolie brune.

"Hinata ?"

"O-Ohayo, Sasuke-kun." Murmura-t-elle timidement.

"Huh ? Ohh...Oha-yo."

Silence. Hinata poursuivit, la tête dans ses orteils.

"Hum, je me demandais si tu étais libre ce soir... Il y aura un feu d'artifice et..."

La suite fut inaudible, même pour elle. Sasuke décrypta.

"Tu veux savoir si je voulais le voir avec toi ?"

Hinata rougit et hocha la tête. Puis elle sembla guetter sa réaction. Sasuke était épuisé, fatigué. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était ronfler à en crever les tympans du voisinage. Mais lorsqu'il croisa le regard rempli d'espoir d'Hinata, il céda.

"C'est d'accord."

Et il ne le regretta pas. Pas en voyant le regard victorieux d'Hinata.

_Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que tu ne me fais pas faire, Hinata..._

Il soupira intérieurement, calcula mentalement le nombres d'heures qu'il pourrait dormir, évalua la quantité de fatigue que cela allait lui- Sasuke s'arrêta dans on son calcul mental en s'apercevant qu'Hinata n'avait toujours pas bougé.

"Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose ?"

Elle hocha la tête avec une telle vigueur qu'il fut surpris. Tellement qu'il ne le vit pas venir.

Le baiser sur sa joue.

Il perdit tout sa contenance et l'observa, complètement ahuri. Ce geste, tellement candide, tellement doux. Ca l'avait paralysé.

Elle fuit, l'abandonnant à son air rêveur et son inutilité.

Son cœur battait la chamade. Jamais il ne s'était emballé de la sorte. La scène défilait encore et encore. Et encore.

Cette surprise, cette sensation.

Aussi froid et aérien qu'un flocon de neige.

Et pourtant bien sonore...

Sans s'en rendre compte, Sasuke plongeait dans un autre souvenir. Une écharpe rouge autour du cou, sa mère lui souriant chaudement et embrassant son nez. A l'époque, il s'était essuyé le nez, mécontent et vaguement écœuré. Il avait trouvé le geste dégoutant. Maintenant, il tuerait pour revivre la chose.

Et avec Hinata, c'était comme si cela se réalisait.

§...§

Il l'embrassait. A en perdre la raison. C'était tellement agréable. Leurs lèvres qui se collaient, se décollaient. Il sentait sa chaleur, son odeur.

Son visage n'était qu'éclairé par les feux d'artifices. Elle était tellement belle, tellement douce.

Sasuke sentait son cœur prêt à exploser.

Il se détacha lentement d'elle, le souffle court et l'observa longuement.

Il mourrait d'envie de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, il mourrait d'envie de libérer sa poitrine. Mais il renonça.

Il avait peur de l'effrayer, peur de briser la magie du moment.

Alors il garda ses "je t'aime" pour lui et l'embrassa à nouveau.

§...§

L'hôpital de Konoha. A force d'y séjourner, Sasuke se demandait s'il ne devrait pas y souscrire un abonnement.

Cela dit...

Sasuke observa le village à travers la fenêtre ouverte et s'autorisa un léger sourire. Il n'y avait pas de barreaux. Ni de gardes aux portes.

Cette pensée le rendait heureux. Une sensation qui valait les blessures sévères qu'on lui avait infligé.

Un courant d'air traversa la pièce et Sasuke se sentit l'humeur à rencontrer Morphée. Mais il s'arrêta en sentant une présence près de la porte.

Une jolie brune, le front ruissela nant de sueur, le souffle court et-

Le regard perdu.

"Hinata ?"

Elle s'effondra et se mit à pleurer.

§...§

C'est en captant le regard perçant d'une inconnue dans la rue que Sasuke l'avait comprit : sa liaison avec Hinata n'était plus un secret pour personne. Chose inévitable lorsqu'on vivait dans un village, même un aussi grand que Konoha. Sasuke en avait parfaitement conscience.

Ce qui était plus agaçant en revanche, c'était ma nouvelle attitude des femmes à son égard. Bien plus aguicheur, beaucoup moins pudique. Avant Hinata, son statut d'ancien déserteur avait eu un effet répulsif sur les femmes. Mais maintenant qu'il était en couple, son côté dangereux s'effaçait et les femmes affluaient à nouveau.

S'il avait eu l'idée de profiter de cet élan pour rendre jalouse Hinata, il avait rapidement déchanté en voyant à quel point ça la mettait mal à l'aise. A chaque regard intéressé, Hinata s'éloignait peu à peu de lui.

Elle lui en avait même lâché la main une fois.

Et il détestait ça...

"C'est prêt !"

Il ferma rapidement les yeux et fit semblant de dormir. Il l'entendit retirer son tablier et s'approcher lentement. Et lorsqu'elle fut à portée de main, il la cueillit.

§...§

Au moment où elle l'attira à elle et qu'il sentit ses lèvres contre les siennes, Sasuke comprit qu'aujourd'hui, l'issue du baiser serait autre.

Tout d'abord parce qu'elle était dans son canapé et lui au dessus d'elle. Ensuite parce qu'elle gémissait et rougissait comme jamais. Et enfin, parce qu'ils étaient seuls dans son appartement.

Et donc personne pour les interrompre.

"Sa-suke a..."

_Par pitié Hinata, ne me demande pas d'arrêter. Par pitié ne me fais pas ça..._

Il intensifia les lignées de baisers, tout en continuant ses prières. Il était incapable de dire s'il serait prêt à lui pardonner une telle requête. Elle ne pouvait pas lui demander d'arrêter. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça !

Pas après s'être autant ouvert à elle...

D'un geste presque coléreux, il remonta les poignets d'Hinata au dessus d'elle et l'embrassa avec beaucoup plus de conviction, de férocité. Il devait prévenir, étouffer tout regain de conscience.

Elle gémit, ferma les yeux.

Et il sût qu'il avait gagné.

§...§

Il tremblait. Il ne savait pas à quel sentiment il le devait, mais il tremblait. Fébrile, peut-être nerveux, mais tellement heureux.

Il l'aimait. Il l'aimait comme un fou. A un point que son cœur était prêt à déchiqueter son torse.

_Hinata..._

Son corps souple, ses cheveux.

_Hinata..._

Il était en elle. Dans sa chaleur, dans sa douceur.

_Hinata..._

C'était chaud, accueillant.

Il voulut induire le mouvement mais hésita face aux grimaces d'Hinata. Elle sembla le remarquer, car elle passa une main sur ses mèches humides et lui embrassa le front.

Un encouragement.

Il entama lentement ses mouvements, elle s'accrocha à lui.

Il la sentit se détendre peu à peu et s'autorisa à accélérer la cadence. Elle soupira, les yeux clos, les lèvres entrouvertes et les joues rouges.

Il la trouva plus belle que jamais.

"Je...Sasu... je.. ah !"

Son corps souple, ses gémissements, ses formes douces...

Il devenait fou, ivre de plaisir !

"Sa...Sasuke !"

Il les délivra tous les deux.

§...§

De la reconnaissance. Un sentiment de profonde reconnaissance.

C'était ça qu'il ressentait en ce moment, envers Hinata. De la gratitude, une folle envie de lui dire merci.

Une gratitude telle qu'il se sentait prêt à tout lui donner, tout lui pardonner. Fermer les yeux sur ses moindres erreurs, ses moindres défauts. Il était prêt à tout accepter, tout rayer.

Mais est-ce qu'elle ressentait la même chose que lui ? Est-ce qu'elle ...?

Il sentit des doigts se lier au sien et une tête encore endormie se mouvoir contre son flanc. Sasuke sourit, apaisé.

Est-ce qu'elle ressentait exactement les mêmes sensations que lui ? Il n'en savait rien. Mais maintenant il s'en moquait.

Parce qu'Hinata l'aimait et c'est tout ce qu'il voulait retenir.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour tout le monde ! Oui, c'est bien moi, The Revenant(e) ! *esquive avec maestria les tomates qu'on lui jette*

Non plus sérieusement, je m'excuse du retard que j'ai accumulé pour ce chapitre. Mais j'avais l'esprit occupé par tellement de trucs que j'arrivais à me recentrer sur cette fic. *Désolée*

Mais bon passons aux réponses à vos gentilles reviews ! ^^

**heaven63** : Hellow ! Et merci toi ! Je suis ravie que cette idée de deux fic aux deux points de vue te plaise. C'est pas du tout évident à écrire vu qu'il faut coordonner l'avancée des deux, mais vu que ça plait, je suis contente ! :-D

**Amrys** : Ohhh merci Amrys ! T-T Oui, j'ai tout fait pour faire un Sasuke réaliste. Donc réaliste vis à vis de son caractère, mais également réaliste vis à vis de l'Amour et ses tracas. (ce qui parfois peut le faire paraitre hors caractère vu que le vrai Sasuke n'est pas vraiment porté romance ^^'). Mais je suis contente que le résultat te plaise. ^^

C'est vrai, tu as versé des petites larmes ? Je suis curieuse de savoir quand. (et tant pis pour les spoils, moi je suis trop curieuse ^^)

L'inspiration ? Bah elle va, elle vient (elle va plus qu'elle vient mais vient quand même parfois donc réjouissons-nous ! ^^). J'espère que ma (mes) fics continueront à te plaire ^^.

**sasuhina2**: Oh je t'adore toi ! Plein de bisous ! Et bonne lecture ;-)

**Miss42** : Merci, merci Miss ! Ton enthousiasme me fait trop plaisir !

L'ordre de Tsunade, c'est surtout en rapport avec le contrat que Sasuke et Naruto ont passé avec le village. Naruto est en quelque sorte le "garant" de Sasuke. Il se porte garant de sa bonne conduite. Et donc si Sasuke rompt le contrat (en désertant une nouvelle fois par exemple, ou en échappant à la surveillance de Naruto), la punition de Naruto serait donc d'achever lui-même son meilleur ami. Et s'il refuse de la faire, ce serait une trahison envers Konoha et lui aussi serait banni du village. En gros, Naruto a vraiment misé gros sur Sasuke.

Eh ouais, notre petite Hinata a bien grandi. C'est une jeune femme qu prend les devants maintenant...sniff *se tapote les yeux avec un mouchoir*

Oui, pas évident d'être la petite amie d'un type qui attire l'attention. Surtout lorsqu'on a l'habitude d'être discrète... Mais bon, c'est le jeu de l'amour ! (enfin, je crois...j'y connais pas grand chose à ce jeu moi ! ^^')

Alors pour le lemon, eh bien, je ne voulais pas non plus trop en montrer. C'est leur moment à eux après tout ;-) Et puis, trop décrit, je trouve que ça aurait fait perdre son caractère sacré. J'ai préféré axé sur les sensations et les sentiments. Contente que ça t'ai plu ! :-D

**Hinata78** : Merci, merci, merci ! N'ayant pas beaucoup d'expériences en romance, je suis heureuse que le résultat soit bon ! ^^. Bisous !

**Dadetine** : Hello ! Tout d'abord merci pour ton commentaire qui, comme tous tes autres commentaires, me va droit au coeur. Et pour te répondre, il est vrai que cette fic est dans sa phase du pas joyeux vraiment pas joyeux. Et on en est pas du tout encore sorti !

Et c'est vrai, Sasuke vit un rêve avec Hinata. Il vit leur amour de manière égoïste. Mais, ce n'est pas le seul, Hinata elle aussi le vit de manière égoïste. Sauf qu'elle s'en est rendu compte avant lui et a décidé d'y mettre fin à ce moment-là.

Mais sinon, Sasuke aime Hinata. Sincèrement. On ne peut pas lui enlever ça. Est-ce qu'il l'aime de la bonne manière ? Ça, c'est moins certain...

D'ailleurs, en parlant de ADA, je viens de voir qu'elle est terminée ! Il faut vite que je mette à jour alors ! (demain ou après demain, je lis le tout ! )^^

Gros bisous Dadetine !

**bjasmine636** : Oh là là, moi c'est ton commentaire qui va me faire pleurer là ! T-T

*A-hem* Reprenons du début. Coucou ! Alors je suis à la fois heureuse et super émue de savoir que tu as pleuré en lisant ma fic. Je n'aurais jamais cru suscité autant d'émotion chez quelqu'un avec mes fics et donc je suis super heureuse !

Le mojo ? J'espère aussi qu'il va pas me quitter (enfin, même s'il me quitte, qu'il reviendra) ^^'. Et non, ne t'excuse, pas j'adore les reviews guimauve !

Pourquoi je prends autant de temps à publier ma fic ? Je suis curieuse de voir ta théorie sur la question ^^.

Mais pour te répondre, c'est vraiment parce que je veux faire ça bien et ne pas passer à côté de la fic et de ce que j'ai envie de transmettre. Je veux prendre mon temps pour qu'aucune partie importante de la fic ne soit manquée. Je veux faire en sorte qu'on ressente chaque sentiment qu'il soit bon, mauvais, tendre ou douloureux. D'où les délais inexcusables entre chaque chapitre ^^'

Je te fais plein, plein, plein de poutous virtuels !

** Hera** : Hey you ! Non, tout va bien je te rassure. J'étais simplement prise par d'autres projets et j'arrivais plus à me centrer sur les fics. Mais là, je me suis forcée pour ne plus faire attendre. Donc voilà ! Bonne lecture ! Ah et, la prochaine fois que tu estimes que je mets trop de temps à poster, n'hésite plus longtemps et fais le moi savoir : c'est ce qui parfois me réveil (une bonne petite review piqure ^^)

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :**

Ichiraku, le restaurant de ramen.

C'était leur nouveau rituel de fin de mission. Naruto et lui s'installaient sur le comptoir, et le chef leur servait un bol de nouille bien chaud. Et lorsque ce dernier était de bonne humeur, ils avaient droit à un supplément bonus.

Des instants répétitifs, presqu'indolents mais que Sasuke savait apprécier à leurs juste titres.

"Uchiwa Sasuke ?"

Il se redressa et fit face à la voix. Un homme d'une trentaine d'année, un bandana autour de la tête et des cheveux qu'il devina châtain.

"Qui le demande ?"

Sasuke n'avait jamais vu cet homme mais il savait déjà qui il était.

Un Hyuga.

"Je m'appelle Kô Hyuga. Je viens à la demande de maître Hiashi. Il désire s'entretenir avec vous. "

Naruto lui lança un regard étonné, Sasuke l'ignora et fronça légèrement les sourcils.

"Quand ?"

"Maintenant." Répondit calmement l'homme.

Sasuke médita un moment la réponse, puis acquiesça. Il paya l'addition et suivit l'homme.

§...§

Le ciel était dégagé, la nuit était tombée et la lune, ronde et pleine, scintillait de tout son éclat. Sous ses pieds, le plancher s'affaissait doucement.

La dernière fois que Sasuke avait ainsi observé la lune, c'était quelques minutes avant la découverte du cadavre de ses parents.

"Par ici."

Kô lui désigna une porte, Sasuke s'avança.

A l'exception de quelques bougies qui n'éclairaient pas grand chose, la pièce était plongée dans le noir. Et au centre, une silhouette.

Hiashi Hyuga.

Le visage fermé, la figure austère, les bras croisées sur son large kimono.

Sasuke s'installa face à lui. Hiashi parla.

"Il y a maintenant très longtemps de cela, j'ai commis une grave erreur. Et cette erreur, ce sont mes filles qui vont en payer le prix fort..."

Hiashi marqua un long temps d'arrêt, puis il redressa la tête.

"D'étranges rumeurs circulent dans le village. Des rumeurs selon lesquelles le dernier des Uchiwa serait impliqué dans la vie de l'ainée des Hyuga."

Les yeux de Sasuke s'arrondirent.

Mais la surprise passée, ne resta plus qu'un sentiment de triomphe_. _Si cet homme savait à quel point il était impliqué dans la vie de sa fille...

"Je ne vais pas te demander si ces rumeurs sont fondées ou non, cela m'est parfaitement égal."

Nouvelle confusion. Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

"Tout ce que je veux m'assurer, c'est que le choix final lui reviendra."

La confusion de Sasuke s'accentua. Si lui était un homme mystère, en revanche il détestait les énigmes.

"Hinata fera un choix. Tout comme la plus belle l'a fait avant elle."

Les paroles d'Hiashi s'éclairèrent enfin et Sasuke sourit.

_Le démon et la plus belle des Hyuga..._

"Mais son choix, tu devras le respecter. Quel qu'il soit."

Sasuke perdit lentement son sourire. Il redressa la tête et détailla le chef du clan Hyuga. Celui-ci avait à nouveau croisé ses bras autour de sa poitrine.

Puis peu à peu, le visage de Sasuke se dérida, ses lèvres laissèrent échapper un ricanement.

"Je peux vous retourner le conseil."

Haussement de sourcil.

"Si Hinata me choisit moi, vous devrez respecter son choix. Parce qu'après tout, c'est bien de ça qu'il s'agit non ? De moi ou de son clan ?"

L'homme d'un certain âge ne répondit pas. Sasuke secoua la tête et se releva, prêt à s'en aller. Mais avant de partir, il adressa un dernier mot à son interlocuteur.

"Hinata me choisira moi, soyez-en certain."

§...§

C'est d'une foulée furieuse que Sasuke quitta le domaine des Hyuga. Cette entrevue avec le chef du clan l'avait fait sortir de ses gonds.

Il s'était attendu à voir un homme furieux, sur la défensif, prêt à le menacer pour avoir osé regarder sa fille.

Au lieu de ça, il n'avait vu que cet homme détendu, maître de lui-même, le regard voilé par quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la _pitié_.

Hyuga Hiashi avait _pitié_ de lui ?! Sasuke voulait en cracher des flammes.

Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez cet homme ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas dans...?

Il s'arrêta net dans questionnements en apercevant Hinata. Elle était là, patiemment adossée près de la porte de chez lui. Et elle souriait à elle-même, perdue dans ses pensées à elle.

Mais elle dût l'entendre arriver car elle releva la tête vers lui. Son sourire s'accentua, son regard pétilla.

"Sasuke-kun, j'ai-"

"Suis-moi"

D'un geste pressé, il ouvrit la porte, ignorant le regard inquiet et un peu blessé de sa copine. Il referma rapidement derrière lui.

"Sasuke-kun ? Qu'est-ce qui se-"

Il la coupa en l'embrassant. Furieusement. Contre le mur.

Et elle subit ses assaut sans pouvoir protester. Seuls quelques gémissements lui s'échappèrent.

Mécontentement ? Plaisir ? Supplication ?

Sasuke n'en savait rien. Pour l'instant, il voulait juste punir Hinata. La punir de...

Le brun ne savait pas très bien pourquoi exactement, mais il la punissait.

_Punition préventive. _

Oui c'était ça. Il la punissait à l'avance, au cas où elle aurait la mauvaise idée de le laisser tomber plus tard.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun ? Réussit-t-elle à articuler entre deux baisers."

Le ton surpris et confus d'Hinata le calma un peu. Et une autre pensée s'imposa à lui.

_Elle ne le fera pas. _

Oui, Hinata n'allait pas le laisser tomber.

Il était en train de la punir injustement.

Sasuke s'éloigna un peu.

Elle était rouge, les lèvres pleines. Son manteau était ouvert sur son débardeur noir et Sasuke n'arrivait plus à se souvenir à quel moment il l'avait dézippé. Et elle l'observait, confuse, perdue.

_Et peut-être légèrement excitée... _

Il soupira, passa une main dans ses cheveux.

"Excuse-moi Hinata. Je ne sais pas ce qui-"

Et il découvrit une nouvelle facette d'Hinata aujourd'hui. Celle moins beaucoup moins conciliante et beaucoup plus rancunière. En tout cas, ses lèvres, étouffées par celles pressantes d'Hinata, pouvaient en témoigner.

A son tour de finir confus, perdu mais légèrement excité quand même.

Il se retrouva allongé sur le sol, avec une Hinata à califourchon sur lui.

Elle se vengeait. Douces représailles.

Sasuke éclata de rire. Elle rit avec lui.

Puis d'un geste protecteur, il posa sa main sur le sommet de son joli crâne. Elle dissimula son visage contre son torse dans l'élan.

Enlacés tous les deux, il avait l'impression de revivre.

"Sasuke ?"

"Hm ?"

"Tu pars en mission demain ?"

"Hm."

Elle releva la tête.

"Alors attends-moi, "souffla-t-elle entre deux mèches. "Demain matin. Avant de partir. Je t'apporterais ton bentô."

D'un geste tendre, il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux longs, puis la ramena à nouveau vers lui.

Hinata le choisirait lui, c'était forcé.

§...§

Tandis que l'équipe 7 au complet cheminait vers leur nouvelle cible, Sasuke n'arrêtait pas de se dire la chose suivante.

Hinata n'était pas venue.

Ils l'avaient attendue plus d'une heure mais elle n'était pas venue. Et ça l'agaçait. Et l'inquiétait. Et l'agaçait aussi.

"Tu penses à Hinata-chan ?" Demanda Sakura.

"Elle n'est pas venue..."

"Elle a eu une mission plutôt dure hier. Elle a sûrement dû avoir une panne d'oreiller."

Sasuke soupira. Les pannes d'oreillers n'étaient pas le genre d'Hinata, mais il allait devoir se contenter de cette explication.

La rose s'éloigna à grands pas d'eux pour une raison qui échappa à Sasuke.

Il en profita pour soupirer lourdement.

"Dis Sasuke."

Il se retourna et observa le blond qui venait de parler. C'était d'ailleurs les premiers mots qu'il prononçait depuis leurs départ de Konoha. Sasuke haussa un sourcil.

"Tu ne t'es jamais dit qu'Hinata avait peut-être ses propres rêves ?"

Long silence.

"Que rebâtir ton clan n'est pas ce qu'elle veut."

Sasuke ne pût retenir ses propres paroles.

"Qu'est-ce que tu en sais toi ?"

Naruto redressa la tête, surpris par le ton. Et pour être honnête, Sasuke aussi était surpris par son propre ton. Venimeux à en faire pâlir une vipère.

Cependant Naruto secoua la tête et serra les poings.

"Hinata, elle...Elle veut être reconnue par son père. Et elle s'entraine tous les jours pour atteindre cet objectif. Depuis toujours. "

Sasuke ne répondit rien.

"Elle veut retrouver son titre d'héritière du clan Hyuga." Précisa Naruto. "Elle veut être le prochain leader du clan."

Quelque chose en Sasuke se noua.

"Elle et moi, on s'est fait une promesse. Celle de siéger au Conseil de Konoha. Moi en tant qu'Hokage, elle en tant que leader des Hyugas."

Son ventre, son cœur, ses rêves...

"C'est bon, j'ai rempli les gourdes," intervint Sakura. On peut y aller !"

§...§

Leader de son clan ? Hinata ?

Est-ce que c'est pour ça qu'elle s'entraine tous les jours ?

_**"Reste."**_

_**"Gomen, Sasuke. Je dois aller m'entrainer."**_

Est-ce que c'était pour ça qu'elle s'éclipsait aussi souvent ?

_**"Gomen, Sasuke-kun, je dois..." **_

Et lui dans tout ça ? Est-ce qu'elle avait pensé à lui ?

Il serra les dents, une lueur maléfique au fond des prunelles.

Puis, inconsciemment, ses yeux se dirigèrent vers Sakura. Il la détailla calmement dans son entreprise, à savoir peler des pommes, et lentement se mit à sourire.

_Sakura... _

Il y a quatre ans, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à déserter le village, elle l'avait retenu.

_**"Si, si tu pars Sasuke, alors je me sentirais vraiment seule."**_

Non, Sakura n'avait pas seulement voulu le retenir; elle avait été prête à partir avec lui.

Il y a six ans, Sakura avait été prête à tout abandonner pour lui : amis, famille, honneur. Elle avait été prête à l'aider dans sa vengeance, prête à tout renier, prête à devenir une renégat pour lui

Pour lui. Parce qu'elle l'aimait. Parce qu'elle était amoureuse.

Et cette pensée le rassurait.

Parce qu'Hinata l'aimait. Ce qui signifiait que par amour, elle aussi abandonnerait tout : sa famille, ses amis, et même ses rêves.

Pour lui.

_Parce que c'est ce que les femmes amoureuse font... _

Tout le long de sa réflexion, il ne quitta pas des yeux Sakura. Cette dernière croisa son regard, Sasuke lui fit un signe de la main. Elle y répondit, un brin gênée, avant de se retourner précipitamment. Un peu trop d'ailleurs.

Mais Sasuke n'y fit plus guère attention.

Il était maintenant plus que certain qu'Hinata le choisirait.

§...§

La falaise.

C'était son coin préféré de Konoha. Là où il se ressourçait tranquillement, à l'abri de tous.

C'était Itachi qui lui avait montré cet endroit plus jeune et...

Sasuke secoua la tête, refusant net de penser davantage à son frère.

_Trop de sentiments contradictoires... _

Alors à la place, il continua son chemin et sourit en y apercevant un visage plus que familier.

Depuis qu'il lui avait montré cet endroit, Sasuke y voyait souvent Hinata. La plupart du temps, elle y observait le grand aigle de Konoha, les bras croisés sur ses genoux repliés.

Il la rejoignit en quelques enjambés.

"Tu n'es pas venue la dernière fois." Lança-t-il à son dos.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule, puis se retourna entièrement. Il croisa ses bras contre son torse et revêtit un air faussement mécontent.

"Tu m'avais promis un bentô et finalement j'ai dû me contenter de la nourriture de Naruto. Remarque ce n'était pas trop mauvais..."

Il s'arrêta dans son monologue en apercevant le regard d'Hinata. Aussi triste que furieux.

Triste à en rendre l'âme, furieux à en tuer.

"Est-ce que ça va Hinata ?"

Il était inquiet. Et sa voix dû porter cette inquiétude car le regard d'Hinata se troubla un instant en l'entendant.

Puis ce fut le commencement de la fin.

_"R-Restons-en là."_


End file.
